


[podfic] Existence Is An Act

by Annapods



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Warnings, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Kamski Redemption I guess, M/M, Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Connor fails his first mission. His entire series is decommissioned and labeled a failure.He ends up getting picked up at the junkyard, put back together again, and sold to the Eden Club. That's where he meets Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and gains a second chance to prove himself.03:17:11 :: Written byShanaStoryteller.





	[podfic] Existence Is An Act

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Existence Is An Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210881) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/eiaa) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/mjoavi1s2f1gq1j/AABBZHtR5eahtyT05_iDeyFNa?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/mjoavi1s2f1gq1j/AABBZHtR5eahtyT05_iDeyFNa?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m1uws8qoq7g49nv/%5BDBH%5D%20Existence%20Is%20An%20Act.m4b?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to ShanaStoryteller for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 

1

 

2

 

3

 

4


End file.
